Seguir por mi camino
by Lidith Weasly Ishida
Summary: Blossom piensa que su relación con Brick ya no va del todo bien a pesar de que lo siga amando. Pesimo Summarie


**The PowerPuff Girls no me pertenecen**

**Song: Gotta go my own way**

**Singer: Vanessa Hudgens (Gabriella) ft. Zac Efron (Troy)**

**HSM 2**

**I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us  
Doesn't seem right these days**

Una jovencita de unos 18 años cabello largo pelirrojo y de largo hasta la cintura con y unos particulares ojos color rosa su nombre Blossom líder de las Powerpuff Girls. La pelirroja esperaba en el puente de Saltadilla a una persona muy especial para ella.

Una estela se acercaba hacia donde está la líder.

Era un joven de su misma edad cabellera pelirroja larga sus ojos eran de un color rojo sangre y una mirada fría y penetrante pero con Blossom su mirada era diferente, su nombre era Brick líder de los Rowdyruff boys.

-¿Para qué me citaste aquí Blossom?-pregunto Brick aterrizando frente a ella.

-Para decirte lo que he estado pensado estos últimos días los cuales no han estado bien.-dijo para volteando para verlo.

-No entiendo de que me hablas-dijo confundido

**Life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
Is always rearranged**

-Yo soy una superheroína y tú por mas que intentes cambiar siempre vas a ser un supervillano-trataba de explicarse lo mas clara posible-además fuiste creado por nuestro mayor enemigo.

**It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for both  
You'll be okay**

Creeme que lo que te estoy diciendo es muy dificil para como para ti es escucharlo pero es lo mejor para los dos- sus ojos rosas ya comenzaban cristalizar por las lágrimas que querían salir

**I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here, I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now, I gotta go my own way**

Y no solo es por eso también debo averiguar quién en realidad soy, no ser más considerada la líder de las PPG, ni la más inteligente de la ciudad quiero saber en realidad quien soy y a donde pertenezco.

Y puede que tal vez algún día nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar y esta vez nuestra relación si funcione pero por ahora es mejor dejarlo así. Y que yo siga mi camino-Comenzando a emprender vuelo

**Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
And I watch them fall every time**

"No quiero dejar todo atrás aquí fue donde nací y crecí con mis hermanas, donde todos los días salvamos la ciudad ya sea por un mounstro o por Mojo Jojo o simplemente por que robaban el banco, pero si me quedo estaré atada a Brick y no podré saber quien soy en realidad"-pensó la pelirroja

**What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?  
What about trust?**

**You know I never wanted to hurt you**

-Y qué hay sobre todo lo que vivimos?- Pregunto el líder alcnzandola en el vuelo lo más rápido que pudo.

Blossom detuvo su vuelo y se volteo para verlo a sus ojos – y dime qué hay sobre la confianza?

-Sabes que nunca quise herirte

-Pero aún así lo hiciste-le dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos.- y no físicamente sino aquí- señalándose el corazón- que es la peor herida que te pueden dar, ¿ y sabes que más? Dicen que la confianza es fácil de perder y difícil de ganar pero no me importo ese dicho y te perdone inmediatamente.**  
****What am I supposed to do?  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you**

-Y qué se supone que debo hacer para que te quedes?-le pregunto Brick furioso consigo mismo por no tener nada en mente para detener a la chica que amaba.

-Lo siento Brick es una decisión que ya tome, debo dejarte pero aún así te extrañare. Pero como te dije hace un momento algún día estoy segura que nuestros caminos volverán a encontrarse.

Fue lo último que dijo Blossom pero antes de irse le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Brick y dejando en su mano una pulsera con una cadena de oro con la letra "B" y una pequeño rubí incrustado y un pequeño papelito que decía "TE AMO" con tinta rosa y su perfecta caligrafía dejando su perfecto olor a fresas.

Brick vio como una estela rosa se alejaba por el orizonte.

**Espero y les haya gustado**

**Si me insipiro probablemente haga una continuación solo que esta no sería song-fic**


End file.
